


Chronic

by marvelslittleshits



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lots of masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits/pseuds/marvelslittleshits
Summary: Venom discovers the way Eddie likes to masturbate and promptly finds out the way they both do.Present for Lunari Day my beautiful writing senpai <3





	1. Jerking Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxanna Day (LunariDay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/gifts).

> Because we all needed more goo Venom addicted to sexual pleasure, am I right? No one can judge me, you all clicked on this.

It started off with the cover of Sports Illustrated magazine. Which, in all fairness, was incredibly typical and mundane for a guy who fought an alien inside another alien and then somehow managed to come back from the dead to talk about it. Still, it had been 3 months since the incident and things were finally settling somewhat. He felt normal, happy even, and therefore incredibly horny. Normally he had his right hand and, if willing, Anne to fix the problem but that was not an option and the former was hard to manage when you had an impressionable alien inside your head.

So like what he normally did in tough situations that involved his own self-care, Eddie avoided it. It was working fine until a blonde model with air-brushed tits and a smile that Anne used to use before she asked for sex threw his mind down a path of treachery and hedonism. He might as well be 15 again with the way the 2-D image has him getting half-hard in his (blessedly baggy) pants. He grabs the mountain of chocolate and a few other things he was buying before the distraction and rushed out before—

**Eddie…**

_ Fuck, not now. _

**Eddie, what is this?**

Eddie’s lucky to have managed to keep in the noise that wanted to explode from his lips as the symbiote pooled around his pelvis and tightened as if to lightly make the man aware of where they were referring to. As if Eddie wasn’t  _ already _ entirely too focused on it as it was. With the attention given, more heat rushed to his cock, making it thicken.

**Oh. That’s nice. **

“Venom, for the love of—Not now, okay?” the host begged, picking up the pace to make it back to his apartment. This was not the way he wanted the alien to discover what boners actually did (besides be annoying in the morning.)

**Feels good.**

“Mhm, which is why we should not do it in public, buddy,” Eddie protested even as he’s missing the weirdly satisfying feeling of Venom pooled around his cock and balls.

The alien is smart enough to pick up that this is another one of those  _ things  _ that humans needed  _ privacy  _ for and didn’t press the subject more.

Though once the keys were tossed on the kitchen counter and the groceries safely stashed away, Venom was right back to where they were before, rippling in excitement the way they did with any new human discovery. Of course, this only served to destroy any effort Eddie had made to calm down earlier.

The symbiote flashes to the magazine picture and the parts Eddie’s eyes lingered on, quick to pick up the connection.

**Like Anne.**

And sure, the woman in the photo hardly looked like his Annie but he knew Venom wasn’t really referring to her looks as much as the excitement both women made him feel. Once again, Eddie was blindsided by how smart his symbiote was, galaxies ahead of anything the reporter would hope to dream of. He’s not allowed to linger on this because Venom was squeezing and rippling against him, pulling the moan out that he managed to keep in earlier.

“ **Like this, Eddie. Want more** ,” the alien said aloud this time, their large tongue making them hiss in a way that never fails to send a shiver down Eddie’s spine.

“I… are you sure about that, buddy? This is kind of a thing that people do when they’re uh,  _ close _ ,” Eddie finishes lamely, his mind trying to wrap around how he went from busting millionaire crooks to explaining sex to an alien. He thinks about him and Anne but it feels wrong. There’s no way he’s prepared to explain this.

Venom scoffed. “ **We are closer than any two humans will ever be** ,” they pointed out, black surface pooling out even more against his skin, covering the tops of his thighs. “ **We know about sex. Human reproduction and intimacy. Your brain contains very little of the scientific details but the internet filled in the rest of the details. Very intricate but also very simplistic** ,” they added, all the while applying gentle pressure to all his sensitive bits. 

“Hah, okay. Well, then, _ I _ don’t know if  _ I’m _ ready for that yet,” Eddie admitted, not sure what else to say to explain it. He’s still very focused on his need to come.

With that, Venom withdrew, touch gone, allowing Eddie to breathe again. He quickly stripped down and turned on the shower, finding his head almost empty as if the symbiote had fallen asleep. He took the silence as a moment to take care of things. A few tight, hard strokes and he’s coming, obviously suffering a lot more from the lack of sex than he thought he was.

So he vowed to get off whenever he can, figuring that Venom was uninterested in this part of his life now since they usually went strangely silent whenever pleasure tugged at his groin. It wasn’t like the symbiote would ever leave (nor did he want them too) so making this as mundane to them as brushing his teeth was the next best option.

He’s doing pretty good too, noticing he’s a lot more energetic than before he met Venom whether that be the lack of depression being a constant in his life or the infusion of alien biology, he’d never know. Eddie wasn’t insatiable per se but it was easy to get caught up in the pleasure, wasting hours with his hand in his pants. Like his younger years, it was easy to come, though, unlike his teenage years, ignoring the persistent boner wasn’t difficult at all either.

And therein lied the problem. 

Eddie’s bouncing his foot as he researched, boner obvious in his slacks but easily ignored. He’s intensely focusing on the newest possible bust on clothing company that got their manual work from questionable locations that were widely known for sweatshops. He would have just left it to the BBB but as he got more into the company’s history, there was suddenly a lot more to it.

Needless to say, he was excited about the possible big bust and takedown. (Eddie hated their clothes anyway but that was beside the point.) His determined mind worked more hours in the past week than he had all month. Leaving any free time to amuse his symbiote, outside of late-night vigilance, very minimal.

The bouncing gave a bit more friction that has Eddie feeling warm but still too focused to do much more than press the heel of his hand into the issue to reduce the strain. Then he’s right back to work, typing away.

Venom was not happy with this one bit. The symbiote was tolerating this new work project because of the sudden increase in meals he got while Eddie investigated but his host’s needs were not being met! It made them itch and squirm, causing his host to rub a hand over them nestled in his chest but nothing more. They huff, deciding to take matters in their own capable tendrils.

Slowly Venom pools into Eddie’s lap under his boxers, making the man miss a few keys. They pause, hoping maybe it would be enough to distract but find that his host is still  _ very  _ focused. It’s frustrating but they held back their growl and instead felt a little glee as something sweet and very Eddie absorbs into their skin. It didn’t take long to realize where it came from, the thing his host called his “dick” having drooled the sweet treat.

They frown, remembering the way Eddie’s cock usually released what he called “cum” filled with “sperm” regularly. It must be very much full now if leaking like this, swollen up despite there being nothing around that their host found “sexy.” This would not do. They often reminded Eddie to eat and shower and it was quickly decided that this was one of those essential human things. Still, Eddie never taught them how like they did with the other tasks. (Venom can’t help smiling as they think of the time Eddie taught them how to use a toothbrush and the laughs that came with it.)

Unlike the other menial tasks, Venom liked this one, the release of chemicals making them floaty and sated. They missed the way Eddie’s mind relaxed after a release, calming them both enough to drift off into a dreamless sleep (a rare occurrence after the rocket fire.) The facts stand: they needed this and Eddie needed this. They had to intervene to take care of their host who they’re pretty sure would be dead without them at this point.

So with that in mind, the symbiote gave the dripping tip a squeeze, trilling at the way it gave them more sweetness.

“Uh, V, buddy, whatcha doing?” Eddie asked, looking down at his pants.

**You are leaking. **

“Excuse me?” Eddie’s confused, his hands paused on the keys. The few times Venom did this, Eddie made sure not to react before, just making it “another boring human thing.” He’d thought they’d finally lost interest but he guessed he was wrong.

**You are leaking,** they repeated, squeezing Eddie’s cockhead again.  **Here.**

“Ah, yeah, that happens sometimes. Just leave it be.” Eddie’s back to his typing despite the way his heart picked up at the attention.

**No.**

_ Shit, that’s never good.  _ “No?”

**No. You are neglecting yourself, Eddie.**

“How?”

**We need this and a symbiote must keep their host in good care.**

“Bud, I don’t ‘need’ to jerk off. I—”

**If you will not, we will do so for you. Like with the beer.**

“Ah, right. The beer incident.”

The first time Eddie drank a few beers at a bar, Venom freaked out, claiming that he was poisoning himself and processed through it immediately. He tried to explain otherwise but google betrayed him by stating that alcohol is basically poison which is why you get drunk. So now he’s limited to one drink a week and if he drank anymore, Venom left him with a wicked hangover. The symbiote can press a few buttons in his brain and give him a nice buzz if he wanted it, so it wasn’t all bad.

Still. Jacking off wasn’t something that you needed to do to survive. That’s just what guys in high school used to say to girls when they wanted a handjob.

**Our body benefits greatly from it.**

“I mean it feels good, yeah, but I’ve got work to do,” Eddie insisted, typing some more just to prove his point.

**You work too much.**

“Says the one who spends a third of my paycheck on chocolate.”

**Fine. Work.**

“Thank you, bud,” Eddie looked at what he was typing now, realizing he’d typed the same sentence twice. He hit the delete button and let out a groan.

“Venom, what—“

**Work. We will take care of this.**

And then they squeezed again and Eddie held his breath, really trying not to react. He stubbornly started typing out his next sentence until the alien used one of Eddie’s go-to tricks for jacking off. Air left his lungs in a whoosh and a repeat of that move left him gasping. “Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” he rasped, the symbiote’s tendril feeling nothing at all like his hand and way more like a warm wet heat he hadn’t been in since Annie left him.

Shit, had it really be that long? He suddenly wondered why he never had the urge to date again. The thought was quickly torn away when Venom formed around his dick and squeezed like a living cock sleeve.

“Ah, V, you’re…”  _ Fuck it. _ “God, don’t stop,” Eddie moaned, his hips pressing in deeper, harder, faster against the formed hole. His face burned red from shame but at the moment he could care less, the pleasure exceeding anything his hand ever gave him and also reminding him how long it had been since another person gave him pleasure.

**We take care of you, Eddie. No one else will do this for you. ** ****  
****  
And, technically, the symbiote isn’t  _ wrong  _ per se, just a little naive. They weren’t like a boyfriend or girlfriend. This was a symbiotic relationship; they helped each other live. That was a needs-based relationship, not a romantic one, right? Suddenly all his feelings for his symbiote were swirling around in his head as they rippled and squeezed at his cock making Eddie roll his hips and thrust. They took out all the stops.    
  
**We want to make you feel good, Eddie. Your happiness tastes delicious.** ****  
****  
And for Venom, that was pretty sappy of them. It brought a choked laugh from the gasping human, his lips twitching into a smile before parting to let out a filthy moan. “Ha, V, more,” Eddie pleaded, gripping his writing desk like a lifeline as the pleasure built and built.    
  
**We got you, Eddie. ** ****  
**  
** And then Eddie’s coming with a shout of their name, making the man question everything that much more.

  
  



	2. Toyed With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a symbiote do when it finds a vibrator? Exactly what you'd expect.

Then there’s Anne’s vibrator. Well, the vibrator Eddie bought for her when they first started staying over at each other’s places. It somehow ended up in his things after they separated and, like everything else he owned having to do with Anne, the man couldn’t find it in himself to it throw away.   
  
It was a small egg-shaped thing, fairly powerful and with the buttons on a little remote that always ended up getting lost in the bedsheets. They’d graduated to much more practical things but the little blue gift was kept for sentimental value in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. By habit, it ended up there at his new place.    
  
The problem was, his nightstand had become also the spot for chocolate so that Venom wouldn’t wake him up in the middle of the night when they had a craving. That was the idea anyway but Eddie found himself woken up more than a few times even with the Hersey’s in his top drawer.    
  
**Eddie...EDDIE!** ****   
****   
The man sat up with a gasp and looked around. “What’s going on? Where’s the fire?” he mumbled, sleepy in a way Venom secretly found adorable.    
  
They huffed at the mention of fire and immediately went to soothe his host, calming their heart and steadying their breath. 

**No fire, Eddie. We ran out of chocolate. ** ****   
****   
“Talk about an emergency,” Eddie grumbled, turning his back to the symbiote as if to go back to sleep.    
  
**Found something in your nightstand, Eddie. ** ****   
****   
“There’s a lot of things in there, bud, you’re going to have to be more specific.”   
  
**Looks like a remote for a tiny speaker but the speaker only buzzes. Is it broken?**

With that, Eddie opened his eyes again. “That’s not a speaker,” he said, amused now as he rubbed his eyes. “It’s for people with Anna’s sex parts to feel good by themselves like I do, well, we do with my hand and yeah.” The symbiote still didn’t really get the concept of male and female outside of procreation especially when the subject of gender came up so Eddie stuck with what they’ve experienced personally. Venom, being a genderless alien, was a lot more interested in why people cared so much and it always led to questions Eddie couldn’t really answer in his limited bisexual experience.    
  
**It is for jerking off?**

“Yeah, sorta but people with Anne’s parts do it differently,” he said, a few images of solo porn popping up in his mind.    
  
**Oh.**

When Eddie looked over, Venom was presumably analyzing said toy in the drawer, black mass spilling out from the man in that direction now that he was awake. “Can I sleep now?”    
  
**But we are still out of chocolate. **

“Alright I’m up,” Eddie groaned, shuffling around in the dark to find clothes. 

The next morning he was back on his investigation, finding evidence of sex-trafficking in the midst of all the illegal business practices. It was safe to say, the idea had his anything but in the mood for sex or Venom’s steady, more frequent advances. He must have given of that feeling pretty well because despite the symbiote  being horny craving those chemicals in Eddie’s brain and release, they left him alone. In fact, they were in the other room, completely shut off from Eddie and their bond. The reporter would have been concerned but they sometimes preferred to be less connected, if only to watch Grey’s Anatomy without Eddie’s racing thoughts and theories about some dumb news thing (that usually didn’t involve going out for dinner.)    
So Eddie wasn’t worried, typing away happily until  _ it happened. _ A rush of blinding pleasure shot through the bond after completely nothing for over an hour. He nearly fell out of his chair with it, his whole body tensing in a way that would have made him think he came if it was anywhere near his dick. The pleasure came from his core, the only comparison being the few times he’d managed to get a partner that was willing to add some prostate stimulation to the fun. It was like that but lasting, making his legs feel weak.    
  
And then after a pause, it happened  _ again _ and again. The third time managing to knock Eddie from his chair, if only because he needed to be lying on the floor to really be able to handle any of it. His face pressed into the dirty carpet like he was too high to move. His cock was hard and terribly interested and just added to the feeling of  _ too much. _ His brain started to lose any sort of cognitive function. Eddie moaned, crawling on shaky arms and legs to his bedroom.    
  
There, a distinct buzzing noise could be heard, towards where his symbiote was laying out. Eddie slowly put two and two together as he saw a remote clutched tightly in a tiny, black tendril. There, looking like some X-Rated version of Flubber, was his symbiote, egg vibrator pressed nearly all the way inside their mass and most likely buzzing at the highest setting. Their whole form rippled and Eddie let out something close to a shriek, his balls tightening as another rush of pleasure, Venom’s orgasm he assumed, struck like lightning through him.   
  
Eyes appeared on the faceless form but they were squinted in a way that he usually only saw when his symbiote was petted like a cat. This was definitely more than petting. A rumbling sound of pleasure erupted from their form and Eddie immediately reached for the remote, shaky hands pressing the button to turn it off. He collapsed on the bed, panting. “Venom, what the hell?” he panted.    
  
The symbiote dripped like honey along the exposed part of his back, churring as they moved over to where Eddie had the remote tucked under him.  **Feels good, Eddie. So good. ** ****   
****   
The man shuddered at how wrecked his symbiote sounded, his eyes squeezing closed as his cock throbbed even though he felt mentally spent. “It’s too much,” he complained his own voice coming out just as broken by pleasure. “I... I can’t.”    
  
**Want more, want... you.** ****   
****   
And instead of going for the remote as Eddie thought, Venom slipped down into his pants and wrapped their mass tightly around his cock. “Oh fuck,” Eddie shouted, coming almost instantly at the tight, warm squeeze. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he blacked out for a few seconds.    
  
When he comes to, the alien has both the vibrator and the remote in their grasp.  **We are keeping this. **

And that was the moment Eddie knew he was fucked. 

  
  



	3. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie needs a distraction after a rough night.

Of course, Eddie was right but his assumption was only proven correct after a long week of chasing down sex traffickers. They were jaded, disgusting creatures that he almost felt sick letting Venom eat them. They even found some of the victims and Eddie had to duck behind the building to puke out his guts because most of them were minors. The police were called after Venom found every last guy on the premises and wrung them dry of any information before eating them whole. Eddie just went into autopilot, anger and disgust fueling Venom’s interrogation tactics. They get a few bits and pieces but nothing that would lead him to the next place the missing girls could be.    
  
Eddie, despite his exhaustion, pushed himself to go out and look around some more the next day. Rationally, he knew he wasn’t just going to stumble over another warehouse like he did last night. Still, he blindly climbed building after building and only paused his search when he found bad guys for Venom to hunt.   
  
After two nights of satisfying meals, the symbiote was in a good mood but they knew their host wasn’t.  **Eddie. We are tired of hunting.** ****   
****   
“What? Bud, it’s still light out,” Eddie replied after they withdrew back into his body. Sunset was still about thirty minutes away from the look of the sky and the reporter was still buzzing with restless energy. He needed to move, to fight, to do  _ something.  _ The images from last night were haunting him every time he stopped to think too long. “Come on,” he said, sounding more desperate than he wanted to.    
  
Venom seeped out and covered him up to his hips. It confused Eddie enough that he wasn’t prepared for the way they tightened against his balls and then his cock, forcing a groan from his lips.  **We need a distraction. **

  
As much as Eddie agreed with the statement, he was on the rooftop of some corporate building with people and traffic milling about a few stories below. It wasn’t the best scenery for this sort of thing. Not to mention the reason they were out in the first place. “Can it wait?”    
  
**No. ** Still, they pulled away without a word, seeping onto the roof like a rubber tire melting in the sun. They were pouting. At least, that’s what Eddie thought. He looked down and realized they’d definitely broken the fire escape on the way up. He was stuck until his symbiote decided to take them home.    
  
“Come on, bud. You’re acting like I took away your chocolate. We’ll be fi--”    
  
This time Eddie didn’t even hear the buzzing at first, the street noise drowning it out. Instead, he felt the gradual build of pleasure and it made the words die on his tongue. His eyes were immediately searching for the toy, having completely lost track of it after the symbiote decided it was theirs. With nothing visible, he could only assume they’d hidden it within their mass somehow in a way that Eddie didn’t notice. “Fuck, Ven, we c-can’t do this right now. You’re g-gonna get me arrested... _ again _ .”    
  
The reporter was of course ignored and a little voice in his head told him to just sit back and let it happen. He was definitely distracted by the way the pleasure translated to his body but he was also standing on one of the shorter buildings in the area with an erection. Anyone looking up would get an eyeful.    
  
He’d sit down but realized pretty quickly that if he just let Venom do this now, they’d attempt it every time they went out for a hunt.    
  
The toy was turned up in response to his line of thinking and he immediately knew he was right as he fell to his knees. Still, it was really, really good and he hadn’t thought about last night once.    
  
Until he did. Then he felt like a creep doing this where everyone could see. “Venom, we’re going home.  _ Now _ .” His voice was cold steel and it sobered up his symbiote in seconds, the toy switching off with tons of silent pouting through the bond. It surprised Eddie that they listened but the soft purring of the alien told him it was probably a kink thing. “Good, thank you,” he added because he could be polite. When the purring got louder, Eddie was 100% sure this was a kink thing. He didn’t feel like addressing it, not when his adrenaline rush was tapering off, leaving him just mentally exhausted again.   
  
By the time they got home, Eddie was beat, falling asleep as soon as he took off his clothes. His dreams were a lot more sexual than usual and he could only assume it was because of Venom using the toy while he slept. Assume because when he woke up there was no evidence of the amazing orgasm he dreamt of having anywhere on his bed. 


	4. Cinematic Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally gets some free time and decides to spend it with Dan & Anne. Venom is not amused.

Venom continued using the toy as a way to break the reporter’s usually iron-clad concentration, making Eddie take breaks that ended with him passing out face down in his bed, a drooling mess. It was starting to make him miss deadlines and after a particularly rough meeting with his boss, Eddie knew he had to start doing  _ something  _ to stop it. So he skipped their usual chocolate run after work.    
  
**Eddie... you forgot. ** ****   
****   
“No, I didn’t, bud. We can’t afford it. Missing deadlines means pay cuts and pay cuts means less chocolate,” the man stated firmly. The symbiote was quiet in a way that was usually pretty concerning for Eddie’s well-being, but they still stopped interrupting his work.    
  
Little did Eddie know, Venom was planning their revenge in a deep, calculating manner.    
  
The weekend came and Anne made Eddie come visit for a movie night, the three going out to watch the new Lion King. Neither Venom nor Eddie were huge fans of the whole live-action craze but Dan was basically hooked, watching with wide eyes like the huge dork he was. It wasn’t long before Anne was invested too, being a classic Disney fan herself. Eddie was entertained by their reactions but it became pretty clear that Venom was bored as hell.    
  
They slid off Eddie’s lap and onto the floor, presumably looking for snacks since they managed to eat all their candy within the first three previews. Eddie couldn’t even find it in himself to be grossed out anymore if the floor chocolate saved him a few bucks.    
  
Instead, Eddie heard a very faint buzzing noise and looked at his phone only to see no new notifications. Wait... oh no...   
  
A rumbling purr through the bond only confirmed his suspicions, the man let out a forced breath when the first buildup of pressure began. His hands immediately grip the armrest on Annie’s side tight enough for her to notice.    
  
“Eddie? You okay?” she whispered, her voice making Dan look as well. Eddie was really appreciative of his friends, really, but both of them looking at him while he was midst trying to concentrate enough to block off the feeling of lust in the bond was  _ really distracting _ and... oh god, it was turning him on even more. Venom just felt amused by all of this too.   
  
Exhibitionist kink aside, Eddie must have taken too long to answer because Anne suddenly had her hand on his wrist and he’d gasped embarrassingly at the human contact. “I’m fine, yup,” he blurted, making people behind him grumble and tell him to shut up in so many words. His hand jerked back enough that he hit his elbow on the one part of the chair that isn’t cushioned. The reporter hissed, silently grateful for the pain to distract him because he can finally get his thoughts together enough to mentally shout,  _ CUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW VENOM! _ __   
  


**We’re bored and not working. Why?** ****   
****   
Eddie softly counted to ten in his mind so he didn’t break and start shouting out loud.  _ Not sure if you noticed, but we’re in PUBLIC. It’s very much illegal and there are kids here you sicko.  _ __   
  


**We do illegal things all the time and no one can see us, Eddie. ****  
****  
**“That’s not the point,” the reporter hissed out only to get more worried looks from Anne and Dan. Of course, his _darling_ symbiote’s response is to completely ignore him and just let the feeling of how close they were to their first climax filter through the bond. It has Eddie biting the inside of his cheek until he tastes copper.   
  
The worst part was that it felt amazing. A pleasure that was easy to get lost in no matter where he was at the time. This felt like a power-play from a frustrated power-bottom and fuck, it was so hot that Eddie couldn’t even get mad. Even if Venom didn’t mean it that way, his sick mind was really wanting to hold them down and fuck them until they finally were satisfied and then _keep going_ until they’re crying for him.  
  
He must make a noise or a face because Annie is suddenly onto him. “Eddie, what the hell? Are you really?” she asked in disbelief. It only took a few seconds for Eddie to realize she knew because she’d witnessed it more times than he should be thinking about at that moment and--_  
__  
_“Leaving. We’re leaving now,” Eddie said, grabbing his empty popcorn to cover what was left of his dignity as he makes his escape shuffling through the row as Venom clings to his calf, too caught up to even think about stopping the _damn toy_. His legs felt like jelly by the time they made it out the door. He walked towards the bathroom when a hot sensation rushed over him. Groaning and pressing up against the wall, the reporter endured the pleasure of climax without the satisfaction. He slid down as Venom clung tighter to his leg, shuddering visibly. His balls fucking _ached, _ but they’re in public and one of them had to be the reasonable guy here.   
  
“Sir, are you alright?” A greasy, teen boy asked him while dragging a broom across the floor. It came out more annoyed than concerned and Eddie just--  
  
“Nope. Gotta find a bathroom or this is gonna get _a lot worse_.”  
With a horrified expression, the dude just rushed off, broom abandoned. Venom laughed loudly in his head, making Eddie think he might be in the clear.   
  
Moments later, he’s bursting into the blessed gender-neutral bathroom and locking the door as Venom pushed towards their second climax and what Eddie had no doubt would be his first. He managed to pull off pants and boxers in time to come in the toilet like he was in a college dorm, sharing a room with some random guy again. He gripped the railing as his legs gave out because Venom was _not stopping. _  
  
“V...I’m gonna... Fuck, I’m never, ever buying you chocolate again if you don’t shut that damn thing off,” he tried, the threat a lot more breathy than he would have liked but his whole body was overstimulated at this point.   
  
There was a growl and then the buzzing cut out.   
**You never let us have any fun. ****  
****  
**“There's a time and place, bud,” he panted, pressing his forehead against the cool tile wall.   
  
Venom formed a head and stared, no, glared at him. “**When is that, Eddie?**” Eddie opened his mouth but the symbiote plowed onward in their complaint. “**You refuse us at work or at home or during our hunt or now even when you are not doing anything at all.**”  
  
“I am doing something, V, I’m busy. It happens!”   
  
“**Always busy. You never make time for us.**”  
  
Eddie’s struck by how much this sounds like a couple’s argument and reminded himself it’s different. They’re not together like that.   
  
**Are we not? **The symbiote frowned rejection and hurt passing through their bond.   
  
“Not--Ven, you don’t understand. We’re together but... not like Annie and I were. We’re...”  
“**You are ****_mine._**”  
“This again?”  
“**_I _****am yours.**”  
  
That one was new. The words make him warm in a carnal way. Sure, he knew that Venom was his symbiote, his alien, his par--Venom growled, cutting off the thought--his pain in the ass, but it wasn’t really more than a platonic thing in his mind. It’s obvious now this was hardly platonic to either of them and he--  
  
“Have you been propositioning me this entire time?”  
“**Not the entire time but you are still an idiot.”****  
**Eddie couldn’t reply after that because Venom turned the toy back on. He couldn’t see it but he could definitely feel it and watched as his symbiote’s formed face slipped into an expression of pleasure, their tongue lolling out to the side. It never was exactly like this. Before they’d just been a blob of goo rocking against the toy until it either lost charge or Eddie demanded they stop. This is intimate, too intimate for a dirty, movie theater bathroom.   
  
“Ven, we should--”  
“**Shhh**,” they cut in, hand forming enough to cover Eddie’s mouth. The reporter bit it and they just cooed, teasing him as they formed a body. With a toothy smirk, they pressed their other hand down between their legs as if they were actually holding the toy there, giving Eddie images of yanking it free and replacing it with his dick. Venom fucking shuddered, tongue dipping lower to lick over his dick in approval and that’s right, Eddie still had his pants at his ankles.   
  
He’s not sure which one of them moved or if they both did but they’re pressed together in a way that would seem close if they weren’t able to literally melt into Eddie’s skin. They formed around his cock, an odd experience, but not bad, especially when he can still feel the toy’s vibrations. It’s reverberating through their form like the bass in a club and Eddie groaned, eyes rolling back. He didn’t usually get this sensitive over vibrators but it occurred to him that he hadn’t used one since before they found each other. This was just a belated discovery now, one Venom took advantage of in seconds.   
  
“Son of a bitch,” Eddie blurted when Venom pressed the toy right up against his dick while still hugging firmly around his cock. He wasn’t going to last like this, the simple buzz feeling closer to e-stim as it rubbed up against all the particularly responsive parts of his shaft and head. “Ven, you’re gonna make me--” but the sentence was drowned out by a moan.   
  
“**Now, Eddie, you can finally see how good this makes us feel...how much our body craves release**,” they whispered in their hissing, soft voice. “**Why we need it so much. Almost as much as chocolate**,” they continued until Eddie can feel the ripple of their climax.   
  
“**More than chocolate, more than chocolate, Eddie, ****_please, _****come for us.** **It feels so good, please**,” his symbiote whined, shuddering hard against him but still deep want in their voice. It was only then that Eddie realized that their excessive masturbation was _supposed_ to bother him because Venom only stopped when he came his fill and then cleaned their host off happily, rumbling like they did after they just ate.   
  
“You want me to come in you, darling?” Eddie growled, testing out his theory.   
  
There was a flash hunger in their bond and Eddie found himself coming hard, feeding his symbiote in a way he’d not realized was possible. He blacked out a little, too much swirling around his brain for him to remember things like breathing. Venom’s surrounding him when he’s aware again, purring loudly and making him curse under his breath. It was too much for him but it wasn’t just him anymore. He was--They were Venom, together.   
  
**Sap.**  
__Parasite.

  
And even though Eddie gladly had sex with his darling anytime he could pull away from the world for a bit, Venom still rode the little egg toy until the motor burnt out and despite his better judgment, Eddie ordered another one online a week later.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP ficlet but I am Veddie trash. I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
